User blog:Jester of chaos/PE Proposal: Darkseid (The Nail Version)
Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867621/r/3179589320835378700 Last EP for me today and this time is a bit different... Its from a DC Comic Books btw. Also, thanks for Scraggs and Ltsine for helping me again [++'What's the Work'++] JLA: The Nail is one of the Elseworlds miniseries released around 1998. The story? I'll copypaste from it's TV Tropes page: "In this universe, Martha and Jonathan Kent's truck has a tire puncture caused by a nail. This prevents them from discovering the spaceship containing the baby Kal-El, and so, there's no Superman. There is, however, still a Justice League of America, consisting of Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Flash (Barry Allen), Hawkwoman, the Atom (Ray Palmer), Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). There's also a great degree of xenophobia for the "metahumans," fueled by anti-metahuman propaganda from Perry White and backed by Metropolis mayor Lex Luthor; slowly metahumans begin to disappear as other issues arise requiring the attention of the publicly disliked JLA." Yeah, that's the story about alright and it also has a sequel called "Another Nail" and this candidate? Appear in both series. Thanks to the propaganda from a certain someone that ended up making a shield on Earth that prevent interdimensional creatures from entering, it ended up attracted a villain who is truly paranoid due to his failed attempt to attack the Earth. And our candidate in question is not Joker ofc but someone with bigger power... [++'Who is He/What Has He Done'++] Our candidate here... No shocker... Is Darkseid. The despot ruler of Apokolips. During his first appearance in "The Nail" comic book, thanks to Jimmy Olsen's shield on earth, Darkseid misunderstood the incident of Boom Tube--an incident regarding the Parademons trying to travel through Earth getting obliterated because of the shield which resulted on the X-Element from Parademons getting spilled and reduced the 17% of Apokolips mass--as a betrayal of the New Genesis, nevermind that he wanted to attack the Earth first because he is fucking Darkseid after all and he refuses to listen to other people's advice such as the representative of the New Genesis, Metron, who Darkseid shoots with a laser when Metron tries to aid Darkseid during the time of crisis. Because he is butthurt about the betrayal and feel that New Genesis are all cowards with dirty tactics (And because he is fucking Darkseid), he then declares war between them. This war resulted on the Guardians of the Universe dispatched around 3600 of the Green Lanterns to prevent Darkseid due to the casualties of the war resulted on the subspace devastaton spread far beyond the war zone and also resulted on Green Lanterns' planet, Oa, facing the natural disaster. Not only that, despite some of the Green Lantern are able to save some species that were involved in the war, most of them develop a sense of futility due to the apocalyptic fallout. Oh yeah, before that, he also captures the agents of the New Genesis, Big Barda and Mr. Miracle because they were trespassing to his home during the Boom Tube incident despite their noble intentions trying to save their friends from Granny Goodness orphanage in Apokolips home which resulted on both Big Barda and Mr. Miracle getting brutally tortured by Darkseid and his followers because why not? He is Darkseid after all. When one of his minions told Darkseid that Apokolips is dying and that his army are in disarray to the point that they should leave the Planet altogether, Darkseid refuses to hear his suggestion because he is inferior to him and because he is Darkseid after all. And before he admitted defeat towards the war, Darkseid will of course, destroy the universe. When Big Barda calls out Darkseid and his followers on how weak they are because they are nothing but mad dogs, Darkseid decides that he can't trust anyone because they doomed his plans and his world and as a result, he then activates his trump card, The Omega Doom, which would destroy the universe because as Darseid said, with the effect of Omega Doom, Apokolips, Neew Genesis and all matter for millions of light will be instantly vaporized. Not only that, when his loyal followers are trying to flee using the Boom Tube because of the devastating results of the Omega Doom, Darkseid then activates a distrupter field that prevents his loyal followers to escape and so does his enemies. After this, he then brutally kills all of his followers with his new armor powered with Omega Doom because he saw them nothing as traitor and they were only usable for powering his new armor and because he is Darkseid. Fortunately, he was killed by the Green Lanterns, ending the despot life once and for all. [++'Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors'++] Initially, I dismissed him because him being betrayed by the New Genesis and some of his home decimated as a result seems like a legitimate mitigating factors. But the main issue? Darkseid tries to start invade the Earth first with his Parademons first and nevermind the fact that his response to all of this is causing an all out war between New Genesis and tries to obliterate the universe while dooming his followers in Apokolips and also saw his followers as nothing but expendables... So yeah, DisproportionateRetribution to the highest degree. Aside for that? Hahahaha nope. Not a single thing, Even Big Barda calls him that he is a truly a despot and a paranoid which actually fits Darkseid description so yeah... [++'Heinous Standard'++] I have to admit that I haven't read the other issues of Another Nail and still at Issue #1 and I heard that there is an EldritchAbomination called Limbo Cell that feeds on energy, matter and hyperspace, causing dimensional disturbances across multiple realities. But even that out of the picture, I think I agree with Scraggs that Darkseid vaults over the baseline for this comic because well... This is fucking Darkseid we talking about. A paranoid warmonger and a torturer who has no hesitation to brutally murders his loyal followers for powering up his armor and has no hesitation to obliterate the universe? Yep... I think he vaults over the baseline alright. [++'Final Verdict'++] Methinks a keep. And if he did ended up being a keep... I'm glad to have another Uber Evil CM on my list and glad that I ended up covering someone from a medium that I never covered before. Until then, thoughts? P.S. thank you LucidPigeons and Ltsine! (Or should I say Scraggle and Miraculous)... I owe you guys a lot. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals